TÚ MI OBSESIÓN
by yyua
Summary: Me encontraba trabajando hasta muy altas horas de la noche,estaba a punto de irme cuando comencé a  escuchar varios gritos que provenían de la oficina de itachi,lo cual hizo que me dirigiera hacia ese "lugar". "Parejas:SasuIta,SasuNaruIta,SasuKarin"
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

_**HOLA, ESTE ES UN FANFICTION PARA LOS AMANTES DEL SASUITA. UNA RELACION INCESTUOSA CON MUCHO LEMMON, QUE LO DISFRUTEN...**_

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Sasuke** estaba agotado el maldito de itachi le dejaba más y más responsabilidades a él y no todo ese trabajo le correspondía, ese maldito estúpido como tiene más tiempo manejando la empresa me impone demasiadas compromisos, ubico mi oficina en el mismo piso que él ¿_y para qué?_, para entrar a mi oficina sin avisar, solo exclusivamente para molestarme.

El idiota ese es adicto a estar al trabajo la mayor parte del tiempo, de sus 29 años de vida, por lo menos 10 años ha estado metido en esta empresa, por eso cree que puede decidir sobre mi vida, pobre imbécil ya no tiene vida propia, ahora que lo pensaba la última "relación seria" del estúpido de itachi fue hace más de 7 años, que extraño solo falta que no le gusten las mujeres y que sea marica…

-Unos segundos después, el silencio de su oficina se rompió en una fuerte risa jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, en qué diablos estoy pensando.

Suficiente ya termine ahora me largo de aquí, se dijo así mismo (mientras cómodamente se estiraba) la junta de accionistas será en dos días, por lo menos quedarme horas extras, me sirvió de algo, apago su computadora, tomo su saco y salió de la oficina.

.

.

.

Ya es tiempo que me divierta un poco, ¿qué nena estará disponible a esta hora y si le llamo a Ino? Demonios ino, no me sirve de nada ahora, todavía sigue lesionada después de que su padrote Sai, le dio una golpiza que casi la mata, al parecer trato de pasarse de lista gastándose todo el dinero, cuando se recupere seré el primer cliente que al que llame, necesitara trabajar mucho para poder pagar ese dinero y ojala que sea rápido, la rubia esta bastante buena y es toda una experta en lo que hace (se decía así mismo mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor), estaba a punto de irse cuando comenzó a escuchar varios gritos que provenían de la oficina de itachi, lo cual hizo que se dirigiera hacia a esa oficina. Este no dejaba de gemir: _"si me encanta más", _(sasuke estaba parado enfrente de la puerta) _"me encanta tu pene esta tan de buen tamaño" …_

_!"Pene¡" Sasuke no salía de su asombro está teniendo sexo con chico en su oficina¡… _

Perfecto así que mis sospechas eran correctas es "marica", saco su celular tengo que grabar esto, ahora estarás en mi poder itachi, ( se decia asi mismo mientras sostenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro).

Empezó a grabar los gritos de itachi: "más más quiero, si me encanta más", cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para firmar su mini película porno, lo siguiente que escucho lo dejo completamente helado:

_-"Más más quiero, si me encanta más", dame más:"SASUKE" itachi no dejaba de gritar su nombre…._

_¿QUE? Dijo SASUKE!..._ Esto no puede ser, como que Sasuke, pero si _**"yo soy Sasuke" **_ y estoy aquí, afuera de esa habitación….

_Los gritos no paraban: !mmmmmmm….."Si mételo hasta el fondo" ¡_

Sasuke guardo su celular salió con cuidado del lugar intentando no hacer ruido(aunque itachi, tan ocupado con sus cositas que difícilmente podría darse cuenta)

.

.

.

Bajo del ascensor, su cabeza estaba totalmente llena de dudas que no conseguía dar respuesta.

- Buenas noches señor Uchiha (le dijo el guardia de seguridad)

Al inicio Sasuke ignoro el saludo, pero se detuvo y miro al guardia(él debe saber), se acercó a él y le dijo: Aparte de mi hermano y yo se encuentra alguien más dentro del edificio?

- No señor, a esta hora ya todos los empleados se fueron.

Estas completamente seguro? (sacando su cartera)

- Si señor estoy completamente seguro, solo queda el señor itachi en el edificio.

Sasuke, saco algunos billetes, lo miro agresivamente y le dijo: "nadie absolutamente nadie" debe saber que yo estuve aquí a estas horas, entendido?

- Como usted diga señor.

Sasuke le dio el dinero y salió de la empresa, subió a su coche de lujo un ("BMW Deportivo" del año), manejaba como un loco, no podía sacar esas palabras de su cabeza ("más más quiero, si me encanta más", dame más: "SASUKE"), no podía negarse a la verdad (aparte que tenía una pequeña grabación en su celular que lo confirmaba), su hermano mayor estaba teniendo sexo imaginario con él y de qué manera itachi se estaba metiendo un pene o vibrador de plástico por el culo que lo hacía gritar como una perra, fue en ese momento cuando comenzó a mostrar una gran expresiva y linda sonrisa en su rostro…

.

.

.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**¿QUE ESTARA PLANEANDO SASUKE?...**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

CAPITULO 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**asuke, recorría la ciudad, esta noche no podría dormir de eso estaba muy seguro, no podía sacar esa palabras de su mente "_si me encanta más", me encanta tu pene esta tan de buen tamaño, dame más":"SASUKE" _"...

-Tengo que tomar una decisión esta es mi oportunidad, pero si tan solo pudiera conseguir una ayuda extra...

El semáforo se puso en rojo, una mujer salió de una esquina y comenzó acercarse al automóvil….

.

.

.

- Hola, creo que esta será una muy linda noche para los dos, ¿no piensas lo mismo cariño?

Sasuke salió un momento de sus pensamientos y observo a la chica, una pelirroja de piel blanca, con una pequeña bolsa, vestía un top negro que solo la cubria una pequeña chamarra, un short negro muy pegado al cuerpo y una zapatillas de taibola, "dejaba poco a la imaginación".

-Sube.

La pelirroja sin dudarlo subió al lujoso automóvil.

-Me llamo Karin, gusto en conocerte cariño, pero en el momento en que lo vio tan de cerca, se quedo sin palabras era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida, su rostro era como el de un ángel, muy varonil, su facciones eran perfectas, la peliroja se quedo sin palabras y el pelinegro tampoco le dijo nada.

Sasuke necesitaba aclarar sus ideas y porque no divertirse un poco con la zorrita que no estaba nada mal, ya que sus "amiguitas" no podían atenderlo en estos momentos, le serviría para un rato, llegaron al estacionamiento exclusivo del lujoso departamento de este, Karin estaba maravillada nunca había estado en un zona tan elegante, dentro de un coche tan lujoso ni muchos menos con un hombre como él, no podía creer su buena suerte, a Sasuke le pareció gracioso ver como la peliroja que hace unos minutos estaba tan desenvuelta ahora estaba callada y parecía nerviosa como una niña.

.

.

.

¿Un mundo muy nuevo para ti, pelirroja?

Karin levanto lentamente su rostro no pudo evitar no perderse en sus profundos ojos negros.

-Si y me llamo Karin.

-Como te llames, lo siguiente que te pediré, no será nada desconocido para ti, no tengo mucho tiempo así que inicia con tu trabajo.

-¿qué quieres que te haga_?._

- Solo sexo oral, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer mañana ente otras cosas.

Sasuke movió el asiento hacia atrás dando espacio a Karin para que iniciara con su trabajo, ella se arrodilló en medio de sus piernas y con mucha experiencia le quitó el cinturón del pantalón, desabrochándolo y sacando su hombría, inicio su labor de manera suave y lenta, para aumentar el ritmo chupándole bien fuerte el pene, tragó todo su miembro, hasta el fondo, haciéndolo suspirar, esta reacción de Sasuke motivo más a karin que realmente no le costaba ningún trabajo realizar no solo por su experiencia realmente estaba disfrutando el pene de Sasuke dentro de su boca, otra cosa que le gustaba de él su sabor.

.

.

.

-Siguee Siguee, asiiii muy buen trabajo me alegra no haberme equivocado, podrías darle clases a varias chicas que conozco.

-Y te puedo hacer más cositas.

La peliroja saco sus senos y puso el miembro del pelinegro en medio, dándole un buen masaje.

Siguieron así por unos minutos más hasta que Sasuke eyaculo en la boca de Karin la cual se trago todo por completo...

El pelinegro se acomodó la ropa y tomo un montón de billetes de su cartera, paso el dinero por el rostro y el cuellos de la peliroja la cual los tomo encantada era el mejor cliente que le había tocado y le estaba pagando más de lo que recibía por dejarse hacer cosas muy fuertes con tipos feos, borrachos y hasta golpeadores.

-Gracias papi, lástima que fue muy corto el tiempo contigo, pero te dejo mi tarjeta para que llames cuando se te ofrezca, estoy a tu disposición las 24 horas los 365 días del año.

-Otra más a mi colección, pero tal vez necesite de cierta información como te mueves en el mundo de la prostitución debes de saber.

-¿Que cosa, cariño? quieres hacer un trio tengo algunas amigas que vendrían en seguida.

-Me gusta la idea, tal vez en otra ocasión pero lo que necesito saber es si, ¿conoces algún prostituto que acepte acostarse con un tipo y obedezca ordenes?.

.

.

.

Karin quedo asustada con esa pregunta porque necesitaba esa clase de servicios será que también se acostaba con hombres, muchos de sus clientes no siempre pedían chicas para los tríos también participaban hombres los cuales terminaban fornicando entre ellos.

-Bueno si eres bisexual no ahí problema también me acuesto con ellos ya me a tocado hacerlo con varios chicos bisexuales.

-El prostituto no es para mi, ¿sabes de alguien si o no?.

-Se de muchos pero lo quieres alto, gordo, moreno, blanco.

-Como te dije que obedezca ordenes que sepa de su trabajo y que no sea feo.

La peliroja se quedo pensando unos segundos alguien con esa descripción podría ser suigetsu ese por dinero hace lo que sea y más para su colección de espadas pero se habían enojado por la ultima vez que se acostaron se negó hacerle sexo oral a ella cuando esta se dejo hacer todas las fantasías de este, en ese caso quedaba...

-Creo saber de alguien que podría servirte.

- Otra cosa puedes conseguir GHB?, también conocido como viola fácil.

-¿Pero para que quieres eso?.

-¿Si o no?

-Si esta bien.

-Vengan aquí mañana las 9 am, te dejo mi tarjeta márcame cuando estén fuera del hotel, se puntual, ahora bájate.

.

.

.

Karin termino de arreglarse la poca ropa que traía puesta y guardo el dinero.

-Gusto en conocerte papi, mañana te lo traigo, fue un placer., pero antes de irme ¿podría darte un beso?.

-Que sea rápido.

La peliroja se sentó en la piernas de Sasuke, tenia que aprovechar, desbordada por la pasión mordió los labios del pelinegro el cual correspondió metiendo su lengua devorando su boca.

-Suficiente, tráeme mañana lo que te pedí y si me sirve te pagare mucho más que ahora.

-Como digas, mi amor ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida.

-Si eso ya me lo han dicho antes, hasta mañana.

.

.

Karin salió triste del auto solo podía observar como su hombre se iba por el ascensor del estacionamiento, como le hubiera gustado tener sexo con el toda la noche, pero tenia que irse ya, tenia que pasar con el drogadicto de kabuto por el GHB y después a la esquina del "ramen" como el tonto de naputo le había puesto a su casa donde atendía a sus clientes.

Toc ... Toc ... Toc

-Narugay abre, llevo aquí más de 10 minutos y hace frio que tanto haces.

-Ya voy ¿que quieres bruja?.

-abre idiota tengo un negocio que te conviene.

-Pasa pero que sea rápido me duele mucho la cabeza todavía no me recupero de la noche de ayer.

.

.

Lo primero que la peliroja observo fue el polvo, las botellas de alcohol, los vasos de ramen tirados, las colillas de cigarros, los preservativos usados en el suelo, el lugar era un asco

-Pero que sucio, como puedes atender a tus clientes aquí.

-Ya te dije que tuve fiesta y no les interesa el lugar les interesa mi trasero, ¿que quieres?

-Duerme unas horas, te das un baño y te preparo un café bien cargado y nos vamos.

-¿Nos vamos? tengo resaca bruja, que no me ves estoy molido y ya sabes que no lo hago con mujeres.

-Si, si ya se que te gustan solo los penes marica, por eso vengo tengo un trabajo para ti, fácil y bien pagado más dinero de lo que ganas con esos viejos asquerosos que te cogen.

-Como se que no es una broma, ¿porque me ayudarías? Si siempre te burlas de mi insultándome y poniéndome apodos feos.

-Solo son bromas narutito y te ayudo porque también me van a pagar a mi por llevarte, tranquilo no voy a participar con ustedes.

-Solo porque necesito el dinero para la renta llevo 6 meses sin pagar y si no reúno el dinero me corren.

-Bien yo limpiare este mueble de aquí para dormir un poco así que ve a dormir que en unas horas nos vamos.

El rubio se fue a dormir, Karin era pesada con el pero al parecer hablaba en serio, así que no le quedaba de otra necesitaba el dinero total que tanto le pedirían que hiciera ya estaba acostumbrado a este trabajo desde que era un niño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**¿QUE ESTARA PLANEANDO SASUKE? ¿PORQUE NECESITA AUN PROSTITUTO GAY Y EL GHB ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
